mass_effect2fandomcom-20200214-history
Mass Effect 2 Wiki
Mass Effect 2 Mass Effect 2 is an award-winning Sci-fi third-person shooter with some RPG elements developed by BioWare and published by Electronic Arts. It was realeased to PC and XBox 360 in the U.S. on January 26, 2010, in Australia on January 28, 2010 and in Europe on January 29, 2010. Within the first week it sold over 2 million copies. The people who bought the game said it is worth playing and it will be haunted for a long time, same as Mass Effect "1". Classes There are 6 playable classes in Mass Effect 2; The Soldier This is the default class for Commander Shepard in both Mass Effect 1 and 2. The Soldier has access to all weapons and is the most combat based class. *Weapons - Assault Rifle, Sniper Rifle, Shotgun, and Heavy Pistol *Skill Tree - Adrenaline Rush, Concussive Shot, Disruptor Ammo, Incendiary Ammo, Cryo Ammo, and Combat Mastery *Tactics - Long, medium, and short ranges. Pretty much do whatever you want, just dont die. The Adept Adepts are a class that sacrifices using all weapons for Lx5 biotic implants, allowing them to manipulate the mass effect fields of objects and people to their will. *Weapon competencies - Pistols and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Skill Tree - Pull, Throw, Warp, Singularity, Shockwave, and Biotic Mastery *Tactics - Best suited to medium or short ranged combat. The biotic powers must be "shot" at enemies and have a travel time from leaving the character to hitting the target. If an Adept is too far away, it provides a greater window for the target to duck behind cover and dodge biotic attacks. The Engineer Description. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) and Heavy Pistol *Skill Tree - Combat Drone, Overload, AI Hacking, Incinerate, and Cryo Blast *Tactics - Send Drone out ahead of your group, hack any drones/geth you can after overloading their shields. The Infiltrator Description *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun), Heavy Pistol, and Sniper Rifle *Skill Tree - AI Hacking, Tactical Cloak, Incinerate, Disruptor Ammo, and Cryo Ammo *Tactics - Sneak around enemies using Tactical Cloak and shoot them in the back while your team has their attention. The Sentinel The Jack of all Trades of ME2. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun) and Heavy Pistol *Skill Tree - Tech Armor, Throw, Cryo Blast, Overload, Warp, and Defender *Tactics - Medium and short range preffered. Tear down defenses with Biotic powers and finish them with your gun or let allies do the hard work. The Vanguard The Beserker of the classes and easily the most mobile class *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Gun), Heavy Pistol, and Shotgun *Skill Tree - Incendiary Ammo, Cryo Ammo, Biotic Charge, Pull, and Shockwave *Tactics - Hit heavy and fast, best thing you could do is Biotic Charge into someone, melee, and then shotgun them. Characters The player can only play as Commander Shepard, but has access to 10 other support characters(11 if you include the downloadable character when you get The Cerberus Network with the game) to make up a 3 man squad for each mission. Support characters provide more firepower and distractions for flanking and crowd control purposes. The player can direct either character in real time or can set up strategies with movements, who to shoot and individual powers through the power wheel. Commander Shepard The protagonist of Mass Effect and Mass Effect 2. The player chooses Shepard's first name, physical appearance and what class they will play as at the beginning of the game and cannot be changed once accepted. *Class **Soldier (default) **Adept **Engineer **Infiltrator **Vanguard **Sentinel Miranda Lawson This is the first companion you meet in the game. A genetically engineered biotic, working for Cerberus after running from her father. *Weapons - Heavy Pistols and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Powers - Warp, Overload, and Slam (need loyalty) Jacob Taylor Ex-Alliance. He doesn't like everything that Cerberus has done but agrees with their overall drive. *Weapons - Heavy Pistol and Shotgun *Powers - Pull, Incendiary Ammo, and Barrier (need Loyalty) Mordin Solus An ex-Special Task Force scientist turned Doctor. With no Hippocratic Oath to hold him back, he'd glady kill few to save many. *Weapons - SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) and Heavy Pistols *Powers - Incinerate, Cryo Blast, and Neural Shock (need Loyalty) Garrus Vakarian A Turian agent and one of the support characters from Mass Effect 1. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and Sniper Rifles *Powers - Concusive Shot, Overload, and Armor-Piercing Ammo (need Loyalty) Tali'Zorah nar Rayya A Quarian and one of the support characters from Mass Effect 1. *Weapons - Heavy Pistols and Shotguns *Powers - AI Hacking, Combat Drone, and Energy Drain (need Loyalty) Jack "Subject Zero" A lab raised and modified biotic, who after escaping lead a life of crime before finaly getting captured. Shepard (recruits) her from the prison Pergatory. *Weapons - Heavy Pistols and Shotguns *Powers - Shockwave, Pull, and Warp Ammo (need Loyalty) Samara An asari justicar, who after receiving help from shepard ,oaths herself to him and his mission, while still searching for her escaped daughter Morinth. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Powers - Throw, Pull, and Reave (need Loyalty) Grunt The "perfect Krogan" created from collector technology. Has no direction but lots of knowledge. Player has choice to leave Grunt in his test tube, or releas him. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and Shotguns *Powers - Concussive Shot, Incendiary Ammo, Fortification (need Loyalty) Thane Krios Drell assassin dying from kepler dissorder, which causes his lungs to oversaturate with moisture. Seeing as his life would soon end within the next two years. He set out cleanse the galaxy of high name criminals. Which after meeting Shepard on his last kill, desides to join him to help defeat the collectors. *Weapons - Sniper Rifles and SMG (Sub-Machine Guns) *Powers - Throw, Warp, and Shredder Ammo (needs Loyalty) Legion Geth troop that's been searching for Shepard for many years. Wears a part of N7 armor to repair a whole put in him by a human rifle. *Weapons - Sniper Rifles and Assault Rifles *Powers - AI Hacking, Combat Drone, and Geth Shield Boost (needs Loyalty) Zaeed Downloaded character. A founding father to the Blue Suns mercenary gang. *Weapons - Assault Rifles and Sniper Rifles *Powers - Concussive Shot, Disruptor Ammo, and Inferno Grenade (need Loyalty) Kasumi Downloaded character. See Also The Mass Effect Wikia has a very thorough section on Mass Effect 2. Latest activity Category:Browse